Just for money?
by Nemuna
Summary: Dave needs money. Fast. Some random guy on the street offers him a suspicious job. He meets an adorable guy who works there. Is he doing this just for the money? /John lives with his aunt and uncle who are two drunks. They cannot hold a job and John has to work even though he is in poor health. Dave's and John's POVs. Sorry for any errors! English isn't my native language...
1. Chapter 1 Failure

Your name is Dave Strider-The prince of irony. But unironically you're fucking broke.  
You can't remember when you last had a proper meal and your stomach is protesting very loudly. '' Oh shut up... I know you're upset but keep your cool, shit...'' you mumble to yourself.  
You are walking home from another miserably failed job interview with your gaze cast down and your feet dragging along the concrete of the parking garage. Making your way to your motorcycle you check your phone when you hear it beep. A text from Bro. Oh great... You grunt and open the text: ''Yo. I figured you failed again. I promise to laugh at you when I come back.''  
Fucking Bro. You did not need that right now. Fortunately Bro was in Europe at the moment. He had been invited to be DJ'ing at a party there. ( How the fuck did Bro know someone from France? ) And he had decided to stay there for the time being leaving you to take care of yourself. You had failed at it, but wouldn't tell Bro about the situation being so bad. He did know though that you had lost your job when the place went bankrupt.  
You slid your phone in your black skinny jeans pocket and lifted your helmet from the bikes handlebar. You slowly take of your shades and hang them on your shirt. Then quickly you put the helmet on and you dig your pocket for keys. The keys are attached to your jeans with a double-chain that clatters as you turn the key. The bike rumbles under you happily. You drive out of the large underground concrete hall. Not bothering to put the turning signal on you turn left and drive home.  
Feeling defeated you don't turn on the lights as you walk inside your shitty apartment. And yes, it was really shitty. You had lost the apartment you and Bro shared because you couldn't pay the rent on your own. Fucking Bro didn't even bother sending you money for food.  
You kicked your shoes off, going for the fridge that stood in one corner of the room. The apartment has two rooms: The room in which you were standing at the moment. In that room is your bed, a small TV and a coffee table that you use for eating. The other room is a bathroom that has a bathtub. You had managed to live there for almost three weeks without losing your mind. Your kitchen consists a fridge and a microwave. The microwave is placed on a stool that you think will be enough for now. The apartment is really hipster-like. It has red brick walls and long white curtains covering the large window placed in the center of the back wall. Your so-called-kitchen located on the right side of the apartment and your bed in the center. The small TV is on a plank rested on two short brick towers. You are proud of your 'construction'. Maybe a bit too proud, since it looks pretty ugly. The coffee table is in between your bed and the TV. It's really old and the glass surface is scratched.  
You take out bread and some ham from the fridge and make a sandwich. And yes the bread is in the fridge because you really couldn't afford for it to go bad.  
You eat the sandwich in a few bites and go to the bathroom. It is nice compared to the other room. The sink is on the right side of the room. The toilet opposite of it and the bathtub in the back cowered with a shower curtain. You lift the toilet seat and take a piss. You put the seat down and flush. Going back you let your pants slide on the floor as you walk and kick them off. You take your shirt off and throw it somewhere near you jeans. At least you think that's the way they went but aren't really sure.  
You flop on the bed face first and groan at the cheap mattress. It doesn't smell thankfully, but it's hard and has uncomfortable lumps.  
You really are ashamed to live like this. You're fucking 19 and single, but all you can do is go to job interviews and bum smokes and beer from your friends whenever you happen to meet.  
When sleep finally catches you in it's grasp you let out a long breath and relax your tense muscles. Sleep fortunately wasn't something you had to pay for, so for a moment you could relax and empty your head.

You wake up way too early in your opinion. You had forgotten to close the curtains last night and sun was shining right in your eyes drifting you from sleep. Groaning you get up and brush your hair out of your eyes as you try to open them in the beaming light. After a while you just give up and reach for your shades but can't find them. You figure you left them somewhere in the apartment and get up. One hand over your eyes and the other searching the air before you, you reach for the curtains and close them slowly. Opening your eyes you blink a few times before checking the time on your phone that you find on the coffee table. Seven-fucking-thirty. How the fuck does one wake up so early? How does even sun start shining so early? Where are the clouds? Could I please have some clouds over here? No? Fuck you!  
Okay now you're just getting off topic. But the main point is that it's fucking early and you want to go back to sleep. Before you notice the bulge in you boxers. '' Fuuuuuck...'' You groan and scratch the back of your neck plopping down on the bed. You reach under it and get your not-even-that-shitty-but-cheap laptop and open it. What do you think a healthy young male would do in this situation? Watch my little pony like someone-whose-name-shall-not-be-called-Bro. No. You open up Firefox and go for your favorite site. Thanking your neighbors for not putting a password on their Wi-fi. '' Stupid little fucks...'' you laugh digging around the sheets trying to find your pillow and place it behind you, so you can lean on it.  
One thing you like about Bro being gone is that you can watch porn without headphones. (You would use them but they kinda broke...) Crossing your legs you placed the computer in front of you. Clicking away with the mouse trying to find a good and long video since it was really annoying to pause your jerking off while looking for another clip.  
''Oh yeah, this one looks good.'' You click on the video, put it on full screen and sit back. The sounds echoing in the brick walled apartment. In an instant you dig your left hand in your boxers and let the 'lil bro' (as you called your dick, though maybe you should start calling it 'big bro' if you know what i mean) out. Giving it a few pumps you lick your lips. Breathing out a long breath you start to pump faster squeezing your fist tighter around your 'lil bro' smearing precum all over your member. Since you like challenges you use your left hand. Letting out sharp breaths you lean your head back and smirk when you hear banging from the other side of the wall. (Probably didn't like to listen to porn early in the morning. I'ts sad you had to give up your turntables 'cause now you can't even drop sick beats to keep your neighbors awake at night.)  
Your lips open up and you let out a silent moan. You try to catch all the cum in your right hand as you give a few final pumps. You catch your breath and stand up going for the bathroom sink. You wash your hands quickly and go back to your bed.  
Turning the computer off you yawn and stretch. You pick up your shades from the floor and place them on the table. Deciding to take a quick shower you strip off your boxers and head for the bathroom. Hopefully luck is on your side today.

JOHN'S POV

You see light coming through the blinds. It's morning. Unfortunately. You don't wish to wake up yet since you are still so tired. Hopefully you are able to get something out of this day. Yesterday was a failure. You collapsed due to anemia and the doctor ordered you to rest at home today.  
It's Wednesday and your aunt and uncle are at work. Fortunately. Your uncle is harsh on you. He is a drunk. He gets fired a lot. He's in debt. He beats you. You let him. You feel you deserve it.  
You climb out of the bed dragging the sheets with you heading for the kitchen. The cold tile floor against your feet makes this feel more like reality than a dream. You open the curtain and look outside. The small garden is in bad shape. You have long forgotten how it looked like when someone was still taking care of it. Now it's been left to grow how it wishes. Maybe it's better that way. Makes it look free.  
You yawn and take a mug from the shelf filling it with cold coffee from the coffeemaker. You sit down on the table realizing too late that it's probably dirty. You'll just have to wash the sheets later. You don't bother to find milk or sugar. Even though now you have the chance to.  
The mechanical sounds breaking the unbearable silence that has been hovering over you these days. You did wrong and now you have to suffer the consequences. It was your fault after all. That's what you've been told. Your therapist says that you've blocked the memories from that time. You think it's better that way. Not remembering the pain that caused this misery.  
Waking up from your thoughts you gulp down rest of the coffee and hurry to take a shower.  
You avoid looking in the mirror that's on the hallway wall. You don't want to look at yourself. You despise yourself. You feel sorry for those who have to look at you. Your skin is stained with scars and bruises made by the man you fear and depend on. He controls you. You are just a puppet with no emotions. You feel you don't deserve anything else than pain. You caused two people to die. You deserve this.  
You take a cold shower. To you there is no difference between cold and warmth.  
How can a person sink this low? You are disappointed in yourself. You didn't even succeed to kill yourself. You are too weak. You tried to improve yourself. You got a job. You made friends. But He didn't like that. He made you quit your job. He made you study. He beats you if you don't get all A's. He wants you to make money so he doesn't have to. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't let you go out. Only to the jobs he orders you to do.  
You dry your hair and walk to your room. You're lucky you got your own room. '' I don't want to look at you! Stay there.'' He says.  
Going through the closet you find an old pair of ripped jeans and a white V-neck long-sleeve After cowering your body with cloth you are able to look in the mirror that hangs on the inside of your closet door. Your black hair is a mess. You have a round face that highlights your small body. Making you feel even weaker. You have a bit of an overbite and after you put on your rectangular glasses your eyes look smaller making your huge blue eyes look a bit more human.  
He made a list on things you have to do. You can't slack off.


	2. Chapter 2 falling in deeper shit

DAVE'S POV

You turn the shower off and step out of the bathtub. You find a probably-not-that-dirty towel on the floor drying your body with it. You walk out of the bathroom and to your bed. You pull out a box from under it and start searching for clothes.

After you put the clothes on, you walk over to the mirror hanging on the wall next to the bathroom door. You smirk. '' I am one sexy motherfucker...'' you wink at your reflection and turn around pleased with your choice. A red dress shirt and black skinny jeans. And to top it off a white necktie hanging loosely around your neck. Tidy enough for job interviews, but not too fancy for Mc. Donald's.

Grabbing your shades and phone from the table and keys from the other jeans' pocket you head to the door. You take your helmet with you and lock the door. Ignoring the elevator you run down the stairs. And there were a lot of them since you live on the 6th floor. But Bro isn't here to strife with you and you want to keep in shape.

Finally you get to the parking lot. There are a few neighbors you say hi to but don't stay and talk to. Your trusty motorcycle is parked near the building entrance and you don't need to walk very far. You sit down on it and turn the motor on. You hang your shades on your collar, put the helmet on and drive downtown. You keep your eyes open for interesting looking places and stop to ask for a job in few places. No luck. You look at your phone for time: It's 1 pm. Lunch time. But not for you. '' Fuck you Bro. Fuck you world. Fuck you money. Fuck you stomach for acting like a fatty at a moment like this. How dare you?'' You keep talking to yourself while driving to an intersection not noticing the speeding car coming towards you.

A loud crash is heard and you fall to the ground. Grunting at the feeling on your right arm. You hear a car door open and close and then a man shouts: '' Look at what you did to my car! You ruined it! You are going to pay for this.''

You laugh a bit taking your helmet off.'' You were the one speeding baldy. Aren't you too old not to wear glasses while driving?'' You say smiling mischievously. ''Watch where you're going asshole.'' You realize your shades are broken and throw them away. Maybe they won't freak out too much seeing your eyes. Yes your eyes are creepy. It's not the shape. It's the color: they're red. Crimson red. That's wy you wear shades all the time. But apparently not now. You sigh.

The man is indeed balding and quite old. He's chubby and not so great to look at. He is standing in front of his car staring at you angrily. '' What did you say you brat? You have no right to say that to me!''

'' Okay both of you calm down. What happened here?'' A police comes walking. He is very tall and has a scary looking face. '' You okay young man?'' He asks you. You sit up and try to move your right arm. It hurts like hell.'' I think this guy just broke my arm with his oh-so-great driving skills...'' You say and glare at the balding man.

''What?! Me? I did nothing! It was him. He drove when the lights were red. And I was speeding only because I have to go take care of my brother's sick son! Is that so wrong?'' He shouted walking towards the officer.

What the fuck is wrong with that guy's eyes!? He clearly was at fault here. You think to yourself.  
''Calm down sir. We are all adults here. I believe we can get to an agreement peacefully. No need to raise your voice.'' The officer said calmly and got his notepad out of his pocket and started scribbling in it.

'' No need to...? Look at my car! The repair is going to cost hundreds! And the windows are broken too!'' The man says waving his hands in the air. You laugh a little at the mans craziness and stand up holding your right hand with the other trying not to move it. Because moving it would hurt. A lot.

''Dude calm down, shit... You are going berserk over something so insignificant, while my bike is completely useless now. And I would pay for the repairs for my bike and your car if I weren't broke. So if you would stop whining like a fucking baby and act like a man.'' You walk towards the man staring him in the eye.

''Okay okay stop right there. Firstly I'll need your names and then we can start thinking about what to do.'' The officer comes closer and you say your name. He writes it down and turns to the other man. '' Powell. Michael Powell. Now can you just write the tickets and order him to pay for the repairs.'' He says quickly. You try to tell him you're broke, but he cuts you off. '' I don't care. You owe me. Get the money. Use any needs necessary. I need this car!''

And the officer does just what Powell says and orders you to pay the man. And you just have to agree. Though you wanted to say a few chosen words to the fucker. And now you're in deeper shit than you were before. Having to pay for the repair of the car, your motorcycle, the apartment and to top it off a 200$ ticket. And no it didn't end yet: there is a month deadline to the car repair and the ticket. Fucking shit.  
After pushing your motorcycle the whole way to your apartment building.(which was a really long way and with your brocken arm really painfull) and taking a bus to the hospital to get your arm fixed( Because no way in hell you were going to walk.) you go to the front desk. A pretty girl is sitting behind it and you tell her about the arm. She types away on the computer and tells you where to go sit and wait. You walk along the white corridors filled with people waiting. Some look really freaky with twisted ankles and shit. You sit down next to a sneezing girl and decide to text bro telling him you haven't got a job and that you crashed the bike and broke your arm.

After waiting for a long time and laughing at peoples stupid names, you finally hear your name called. Standing up you go over to the male doctor. He shakes your hand and introduces himself. He takes x-rays of your arm and it is indeed broken. In many places actually. He then puts a cast on it and you are ready to get the hell out of there.

Getting a job with a broken arm is much more difficult and you end up not even being considered to be employed.  
Suddenly someone grabs your shoulder and you turn around. A weird looking guy is standing there with a business smile. His hair is pulled back and it has a purple stripe. You look at him suspiciously.

''I couldn't help but notice that you are having trouble finding a job. Sorry for that, but I have a great job for you! You would fit perfectly. Just say yes and you are hired. You'll get a lot of cash fast!'' He says and hands you a business card '' Just today you could be 200$ richer! Just think about it and give me a call.'' He walks off as quickly as he came and you are left there standing.

Well that was weird. You read the card he gave you: Eridan Ampora. AV director. Ok wow... Surprising It has a phone number and an address This is crazy. You would never...But with 200$ you could pay for the ticket. And in a few days you could pay the car repair. A month and you could by yourself a car. And after that you would have to to do it a few times a month to pay for the rent and food. Maybe you could even buy yourself some turntables. And now you are warming up for the idea of being in porn. It wouldn't be that bad right? No one's going to see it anyway. Probably not. Okay maybe they will but who cares.  
You make a decision and call this Eridan Ampora guy.


	3. Chapter 3 The past is cruel

JOHN'S POV  
You put the vacuum back where you took it from and take a long breath. You're really not feeling well. But there is no helping that if you don't want to get beat up. You go to the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. You take painkillers and place them on your tongue. Then you kneel down and flush them down with some water from the faucet.

You have to go to work today too and you can't afford to collapse again. He got you a job you really don't want to do, but it pays well and he likes that. Of course he does. That way he can just drink in peace and not worry about working.

You grab the list that is in your pocket and check the next thing you'll have to do. There's only one thing left and before you can get to it, you hear a car door bang and you flinch. They're home. You quickly run to the kitchen and grab the sheets you left there before from the floor and rush for the washing machine. You put in detergent and start the machine. You start running towards your room but then the door opens.

There they are. He stops just before you and eyes you angrily. He smells of alcohol. You know he's been drinking.

''Come on darling, I think there's another bottle in the cabinet!'' She says. Her name is Nancy. She's not as bad as her husband Michael. She doesn't like that he hits you, but she drinks. You don't respect either of them. You just fear them.

''Are you done with the chores, boy?'' Michael asks you with a growling voice. He's really angry. You take a step back and nod. ''Good. Now go get me a glass and go to your room.'' He starts walking towards the couch, Nancy following after him.

You let out a sigh of relief. You thought he was going to at least slap you. Guess luck was on your side for a moment there. You hurry to grab two glasses from the cabinet and a bottle of wine from the one next to it. You then place them on a tray and place it on the coffee table in the middle of the living room '' Thanks... Go take a nap now and then get to work. There's some money on the table for the buss.'' Nancy says bluntly. You nod and go to your room.

You drop down on the side of the bed and look around the room. It's small but has the characteristics of a home, unlike rest of the house. The walls are light blue and there is a closet and an old electric piano. You like to play it and consider yourself good at it. Though now you can only play when Michael's not at home, since the earphones broke. Nancy actually likes to listen to you play, since it's her piano. She stopped playing it because Michael doesn't like music. You think it's sad, but if Nancy loves him it may be okay.

You lie down and grab a pillow. You hug it against your chest. It feels nice. You don't feel as lonely when you do this. You can imagine you're hugging your mother or father though that is just dreaming. Maybe a friend. You really want to have a friend who you could talk to. You feel so lonely. But the dream you have after you fall asleep, reminds you that you deserve to feel lonely.

_'' Mom! Dad! The ball we were playing with broke. The neighbors dog tried to catch it but he bit too hard on it. Can we go get another one? Please?'' You hear your nine year old self say. '' Already? But we got you that one last week.'' Your mother said shaking her head and smiling. '' I'm sorry... But I promise not to break the next one! Please mom?'' You beg. '' Isn't it okay? I'm going to the store now anyways. Do you want to come with me?.'' Your dad says. You cheer and your mom laughs. ''okay then. But I'm coming too. Can't let you boys go alone.''_

_You step into the subway. You hold onto your mom with your other hand and in the other you have the new ball you bought. The train starts moving and you talk about something. You can't hear trough the silent sobs in the background. _

_There is a crash and you fall down, not letting go of her hand you hug the ball to your chest. You are scared. There are screams and clattering all around you. It's getting hot and you feel yourself blacking out. The last thing you know is small hands taking hold of you and starting to drag you._

_You start coughing. You are lying on a blanket on the floor. You sit up and see only strange faces around you. You start to panic. '' Mom...?Dad...?'' You say quietly. There is no answer and you start to tear up. ''Mom?Dad?'' You say louder your voice quivering. No answer._

_You are sitting in a hospital waiting room. A nurse is sitting next to you trying to calm you down. You know what happened. You know you are never going to see their smiles again. You bury your face in your hands and let the tears roll down your face. Then someone taps your shoulder. You look up and see a boy probably the same age as you. He has blond hair and is wearing sunglasses. He holds out a ball. You take a moment to notice it's the same ball you got from the store today. It's green and has a wide blue stripe. '' thanks...'' You say quietly and take the ball from the boy who smiled a little and then walked away. The ball is cowered in dirt but you hold it tightly. You are going to keep it safe. You are going to keep your last promise and take good care of it._

You wake up to your own sobbing and wipe the tears off your face. No time to be remembering this now. You are in a hurry.

You take the money from the table. There is enough for the buss there but not back. Well you'll just have to walk no big deal. It's just 10 miles away. You are used to walking there and back. You grab a sweater from the closet near the door and pull it over your head. It's way too big for you, but you got it from a thrift shop and should be happy that you even got that. You never got any new clothes. Just some that the neighbors gave you. The sweater is a light purple with thin gray stripes and the sleeves are in the way of you picking up anything.

You walk to the buss stop down the road and sit down on the bench after checking it was clean enough. Your legs are tired and your eyes are still stinging from crying. They are probably red and really noticeable, but you couldn't care less.

The buss comes and you stand up searching your pockets for the money. You step in and tell the driver you're going downtown. You pay the driver and walk to the back of the bus. People stare at you as you pass by them. You sit down on the very back next to an old lady who smiles at you. You smile back lightly and then turn your head to the other side to look out of the window.

When you notice the next stop is yours you stand up. The bus comes to a stop almost making you fall over. You and a young girl are the only ones leaving at this stop. You step out the bus and start walking along the road.

You are on the weird part of the city, where the bars and weird shops are. You pass by a few prostitutes and turn left. You see the building you are working at. You are ashamed to work there. The building is plain concrete and has only a few windows. you see light coming through the blinds and notice how dark it is outside. You come to the front door and open it with a key you got after working there for a while.

It is an adult film company. At first you were just cleaning and helping with the lighting and such. They knew you really didn't want to be in an actual clip. But Michael found out about that because you weren't getting as much payment as the actual 'actors' if you could call them that. And then you started to act in a few clips. Though they were never the real thing. Just blowjobs and that sort and you are happy that the people at the company are so nice. Even the owner Eridan even though he is a bit weird.

The door bangs closed behind you and you are welcomed the other camera man, Tavros. ''Hi John. It's good to see you. Are you okay? You don't look too good.'' He comes closer to you and you start walking to the room you call the living room here. '' I'm fine. Don't worry.'' It's nice that someone is actually concerned about you.

You say hi to the people there: the other camera man who also manages the sales; Sollux, And the 'actors' Gamzee, Karkat, Equius, Terezi, Roxy and Vriska. The company is specialized in homosexual content and you have been turning to that side even though you always swore you were not a homosexual.

'' Hey guys! Look what I found wandering on the street.'' Everyone's heads turn to see Eridan on the doorway. He is smiling widely and steps out of the way letting the guy behind him in the room. He is blonde and tall. And you have to admit he was really good looking.

'' Yo. Name's Dave Strider. Lookin' forward to get to know you all.'' He says and you all say hi. He then comes up to everyone to give them a handshake. When he comes up to you, you hesitate for a second, but then grab his hand. It's a lot bigger than yours. '' John Egbert. Nice to meet you.'' You say shyly and when he smirks you swear something lights up in you.

For the first time in a long while you think you actually feel something.


	4. Chapter 4 The first job

DAVE'S POV

You're walking behind Eridan. He's leading you to the place you'll be working at. The sun is starting to set and your eyes are starting to hurt because of the light. You're not used to it being so bright and you're still sad for losing your aviator-shades. But what can you do? Life is hell right?

''So how much will I be paid? For like a half an hour clip or some shit?'' You ask and Eridan stops in front of you and turns around quite dramatically. ''Wow. Aren't you in a hurry? Oh well, you'll get 200 for a clip with no actual fucking and 500 for fucking in the ass. Isn't that simple? Don't worry about the time, you're going to have fun anyways. '' He laughs and pointing his finger at you he continues: I'm sure our models will be thrilled to have you! You're a good looking young man no doubt about that.''

The fuck is wrong with this dude? He speaks really loudly about fucking and modeling. And you're starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea after all. Oh well. With your skills they couldn't rape you even if they tried. And hey, who wouldn't want a piece of this Strider ass. Oh god that sounded so gay…

You arrive to that part of town where no one decent wouldn't want to live. Some hookers wave and wink at you, but you just ignore them and keep going. You turn right and Eridan points at a concrete building. There's light coming from the windows and when you get there you notice some movement from behind the blinds. Eridan opens the door with a key and you step inside.

'''Welcome to the Amor-industries. This is the main building, but we have a few branches throughout the whole country. In here we have a few models and a cameraman. And of course the writers and all the background people. I am the founder Eridan Ampora.'' He points to himself.'' I stayed here instead of going to because I have a few other things to do here. The models who are here at the moment are mostly in this town but we do get a few models from other branches to visit and do scenes with our models.'' He keeps on talking as you walk to a door. You hear voices from the other side.

''Oh, and I think I forgot to mention that we do mostly homosexual content. I hope you're fine with that.'' Eridan says with a smile just before he opens the door and takes a few steps in. Too late to turn back now…

'' Hey guys! Look what I found wandering on the street.'' He steps aside and you see all the people there sitting on a couch and on the floor. You introduce yourself and everyone just says hi and smiles. Except one person. You keep your eyes secretly on him as you go around the room shaking hands with everyone. They tell you their names and you nod saying: ''Nice to meet you.'' Your broken arm really hurts and you just try to ignore it. Though it was hard with Equius. That guy got some muscles, damn. You think you'll like him you decide to do some arm wrestling with him when your arm heals.

But as you come to the boy who didn't smile the only thing in your mind is how fucking cute he is. His big round blue eyes. His messy black hair. His small hands… He is gaunt and you just want to give him lots of food. Maybe some Chinese.

You smirk at him and you swear you see a small blush gracing his cheeks. So fucking cute.

''Oh my, if I was straight I'd be all over you.'' Terezi says and all the girls laugh. '' Just don't rape me and we're all good dude.'' You say and she pulls you down on the couch to sit next to her.

''So? How did you end up in this kind of place? And how did you figure out you're gay?'' Vriska starts with questions. Everyone has their attention on you and you shift a bit on your seat. ''Well… I'm here because of my bro who left me here with this huge apartment and rent. And just today some baldy apparently couldn't drive and he broke my bike and his own car. AND he blames it all on me and now I have to pay for two repairs and got a 200$ ticket and the hospital fee for my broken arm.'' You finish and lift you right arm up to show the cast.

Everyone stare at you with wide eyes. '' That was quite the story… But what I wanted to hear was how you figured you're gay?'' Vriska says.

You laugh a bit and shake your head. '' I'm not. And I hadn't heard that bit of information before I already got here.'' They're now staring at Eridan who just smiles and walks away closing the door.

''That's some crazy shit dude…''Gamzee says and lights up a cigarette. '' Guess you're gay for porn.'' He says and Tavros laughs.

'' Want one?'' he asks you holding out a pack of smokes but Karkat snatches it from his hand. '' Oh no you're not! This is some weird shit isn't it? We're not trying to get the newbie high here. Do you even have brains?'' Karkat says really loudly. '' Aww… Come on Karbro just a bit…'' Gamzee starts but the cigarette is snatched from him. Karkat smells it and stares angrily at him. '' Fuck you…'' He stands up and goes through the door which seems to lead to the bathroom. He is pretty short. At least compared to yourself.

You hear the toilet flush and figure he flushed the smokes down the toilet.

'' Come on John! We needed to arrange the storage upstairs.'' Karkat walks up the stairs John going behind him. And to your surprise John is actually shorter than Karkat.

'' Hey newbie! We got you a job.'' Roxy says holding up is phone. '' A private video for Mr. X.'' When you stop for a second she continues: '' It's just for one person and for private use so don't worry about it too much. And he pays well. One of our best customers.''

You think for a second. You're really doing this. '' Sure. What's this video about? Like what do I have to do?''

'' Nothing much. Just jerk off '' She assures you as you walk up the stairs to a room with set up lighting, camera, a tripod and a couch. Tavros comes after you and goes to set up the camera. '' Though it could be hard with your broken arm…'' and before you can tell her you're okay with your left hand she is already gone. You hear her call:'' John! Hey John! Come help this poor guy out. You're not busy are you? Just leave the cleaning to Karkat, he'll be fine.'' and then she comes back John following behind her.

And ohmygod this is too good to be true. For John it's fine for you to be gay. Fuck, it's more than fine.

Eridan walks into the room and says something to Tavros. He then comes to you. '' So you just sit down on the couch and let John do his thing and we do ours. No need for you to do anything else than look sexy okay? Understood? Good. Rolling!''

You just plop down on the couch as John drops down on his knees before you. He stares into your eyes as he opens your belt buckle. You just smirk and he blushes. Fuck. He opens the button and shifts his gaze to your crotch as he opens the zipper. His hand is caressing the bulge in your boxers and he is kissing and licking the skin just above your navel. As the kisses start going lower he pulls at your jeans a bit. You notice it and lift your hips. He pulls them down just a bit and as he starts sucking your dick trough your boxers you start petting his hair. He hums at the motion and you smirk again.

It's really weird to be doing this in front of the camera and Eridan and Roxy, but you're still getting so hard.

John looks up at you and pulls your twitching member out. Still keeping eye contact he sticks his tongue out and licks the tip making you let out a long breath. And when he slides you entirely in his warm mouth, your head rolls back. Grabbing his hair tighter you let out a moan. His tongue sliding along the shaft he bobs his head up and down slowly.

You lift your head back up and the sight is so erotic it makes your cock twitch. John is on his knees face a light shade of red. His other hand grazing at your abdomen and the other gripping your shaft. He lets out silent moans.

John starts going faster. He brings his hand to massage your balls. Every time his tongue grazes over your slit you let out a moan. As he keeps going you slide your fingers through your hair and close your eyes.

And Ohmygod is he…? Yes he is. He is deepthroating you and you moan for the last time when you feel your orgasm going through your body leaving you breathless.

You open your eyes. You're still deep in John's mouth as he swallows around you drinking and sucking the cum out to the very last bit. And you'd be lying if that wasn't fucking hot. And when he finally pulls back you can't help but grab his small face and place a gentle kiss on his lips. He stares at you confused and you smile at him for the first time without smirking.

But then the annoying voice of Eridan cuts you off: ''And cut! Nice job boys. You can head to the showers. Clean up. And Dave, the next time you come here there will be another job for you. And the money for this.'' He says waving his hands to the direction where the showers are.

You figure a shower would be a good idea and tuck yourself in your pants zipping up. You leave the belt and the button open since you'll be taking them off soon anyways..

Sorry for the wait...

Pretty please review?


	5. Chapter 5 Please

JOHN'S POV

You walk to the showers, Dave following behind you. You have never felt this awkward after a shoot, but somehow this time it's different.

Dave clears his throat and then finally when you are opening the door to the showers he asks: '' So… How long you been doing this?'' But you just laugh and shake your head. You start to open the door, but stop halfway and turn around to face him. You are forced to tilt your head up to actually look at his face since he is so tall and maybe a bit too close. '' I…I'm sorry…for that…I must have seemed really disgusting and all and I know you're not into that but I still…'' You mumble. When he chuckles you just mumble another apology and turn your head down to hide the blush rushing to your cheeks.

Dave grabs your chin and gently lifts your head up. He smirks and says: '' Don't worry about such things… '' He shakes his head and laughs a bit. ''You're too adorable, you know that right?'' He places his lips on your forehead for what seemed like an eternity and then opened the door all the way pushing you in. '' Go on. I'll go after you're finished.''

But as he starts closing the door you grab it and say a bit too rushed: '' There's two… There's two showers here so you don't…have to…'' You trail off.

''Okay, kid.'' Dave says as he pets your head, coming through the door and closing it behind him.'' I'll go since you want me to so badly.'' He laughs and you blush.

You are standing in a small room that has towels hanging on hooks and a wooden bench. The two doors lead to the toilet and the other to the showers. The tile floor is surprisingly warm and there is a bit steam in the air. It smells like one of those really over-scented men's body washes.

You grab a towel from a hook on the wall next to the door and place it on the bench. You feel really awkward having to get naked in front of the guy you just met and even sucked his dick. Too late to turn back. You already made him come to the showers with you.

You point at a shelf on one of the walls filled with towels.'' There's clean ones.'' You say really quietly but somehow he managed to hear you since he grabbed one and places it on the bench also. But at the taking off clothes thing he was a lot faster. When he took off his shirt you couldn't keep from taking a look at his well-toned muscles. It reminds you just how long it has been since you've been alone with someone like this. It was always your relatives you were with and during shoots there is always the cameraman and people with nothing to do watching.

But there was one thing you didn't consider when inviting him to shower with you. The bruises and scars. No one at Amor knew about the beating. Somehow Dave was someone you really didn't want to tell about you being weak. He himself seemed so strong and independent. Not needing anyone to look after him. And considering the story he told, he didn't really take being broke and blamed for no reason to the heart. He just rolled with it. Like nothing was wrong.

Keeping that in mind you slowly slide your shirt off. When you are placing it on the bench you can hear his breathing hitching. You know what he thinks: '' such despise full, weak, little excuse of a human.'' You close your eyes waiting to hear those words come from his mouth, but instead you feel his finger grazing at the bruised skin on your shoulder. You shudder.

''Who?'' Dave says sharply as he turns you towards him.'' Who did this to you?'' He has an angry look on his face. You keep your eyes closed and just shake your head.'' I fell down…'' You mumble. His grip tightens and you wince in pain. '' Who?'' He asks again. This time with a softer tone. You are surprised by that and you look up to see his expression. It is filled with concern and pain. You don't know what to do. You just stand there shaking until you feel something wet rolling down your cheeks.

Dave pulls you closer and nudges his nose in your hair. Breathing in your scent. '' Who did this to you? I'll kick their ass.'' He says as he pulls away drying your eyes. ''No…'' You whimper. You are scared of what would happen to you if he stopped hitting you. What you would do to yourself. '' Please don't. I need it…I deserve it…'' You roll your head back down.

You push him away from you and without saying anything you take off the rest of your clothes, grab the towel and go to the shower room. You hope the sound of the water pouring from the showerhead covers the sound of you sobbing and whimpering. You stand under the water grabbing your hair. The memories flooding in, making your heart race and head spin.

This happens a lot. You just have to wait for the pain to go away. It doesn't matter. This couldn't compare to the pain you have caused to so many people.

But that didn't last long. Dave was standing behind you completely naked. You hadn't heard him opening the door. You turn around and he just stares at you. It feels like months pass. You both just staring at each other. Until he comes to you and pulls you to his chest in a tight but gentle embrace. He just holds you there and slowly you give in to him. You lean into the hug and raise your hands to his lower back.

The pain is starting to go away. Slowly subsiding leaving you feel emptier and helpless. You need the pain.

Tears start rolling down your cheeks at a faster pace and you start sobbing, leaning your head to his chest. Your hands are trembling and scratching at Dave's skin. You know you're hurting him. You can't do anything about it, and he just lets you.

Dave's hands are slowly petting your hair and he is whispering soothing things into your ear. You feel his warm breath and hear his low, deep voice. Everything about him making you feel calm. Slowly you stop sobbing and let your hands drop to your sides. He backs away a bit, looking in to your eyes. For the first time you notice that his eyes are crimson red. They stare at you like they know everything you are.

He leans his head next to your ear and whispers: '' Let me take your pain away. Give it to me. I'll be strong for you…'' He seems so sure about everything he does. Why can't you be like him?

''I…How would you…? I…beg of you.'' What are you saying? ''Please.'' Stop it! '' I can't take this anymore…'' You deserve this! You can't just pass it to someone else. That's insane!

Dave takes a step back, his hands never leaving your shoulders. '' Tell me. Who did this to you? Why would you deserve it?''

When you start thinking about the answers, the memories hit you again. Now stronger. '' My...uncle…I….I…subway…'' You feel your legs giving in and darkness surrounding you.

DAVE'S POV

You feel John slumping and you manage to catch him right before he falls unconscious. He weighs a lot less than you imagined and you easily lift him up to your lap. You open the door to the other room and grab a towel laying it on the floor and then slowly placing John on it. You grab your boxers and put them on. Then you put on some pants and put your dress shirt on without buttoning it up. Then you grab John's boxer somehow putting them on him. It is hard trying to dress him up, but you still do it, not wanting him to catch a cold.

When you are done, you lift him up and head downstairs. You pass a surprised Roxy, a concerned Tavros and finally get to the 'living room' of the building. Where Gamzee and Terezi are playing cards and Sollux doing something on his computer.

Gamzee looks up at you. '' What's the matter with the little guy?''

''I don't know… He just collapsed. Is there some kind of blanket in here? I'm taking him home and it's cold.'' You ask. ''Yeah…Here you go bro…'' Gamzee hands you a gray blanket from the couch and helps you wrap it around John's skinny body, making sure to cover his feet too.

Not saying another word you make sure you have your wallet phone and keys with you, and walk out of the building. It is indeed really cold and you shiver a bit. The wind is strong and the only light is the single lamppost on the side of the road. You see a bus at the bus stop and make a run for it. There are surprisingly many people trying to get on the bus and you make it in time.

The driver looks at you strangely. Like you were weirder than those drunks that came in before you. You place John on the seat right behind the driver's booth-thingy on the window's side. You pick out your wallet and pay the driver. You really need to get your bike fixed. Fortunately it should be done by tomorrow.

You sit down next to John and lift his limp body to your lap. To your surprise he snuggles to your chest and lets out a deep breath. Sitting like this makes you want to protect him with all your might. Makes you want to kill the person who made him suffer.


	6. Chapter 6 Shitty coffee

_**So this took too long, sorry. I've been busy with a con coming up and school and you know. So you get this. It's just a filler chap' but I hope you like it.**_

* * *

JOHN'S POV

''No…'' You breathe out. ''Don't leave me alone…''

''I'm right here… Want some coffee?'' You hear a voice from afar. You try to open your eyes, but it's bright. When you finally succeed, you see an unfamiliar ceiling, curtains, everything. '' Where…?'' You manage to say out loud.

''You collapsed so I took you with me. It's my shitty apartment and my shitty coffee. Here'' He offers you a steaming cup of coffee. You sit up and take the cup from him. And then you finally realize what's happening. You're in Dave's apartment. In his bed. Drinking his coffee. You freak out and drop the mug. You yelp as the boiling hot coffee spreads on your thighs.

''Oh, shit.'' Dave yelps and grabs the mug and tugs the blanket away from you. You stand up hurriedly. ''Ow.'' You mutter. ''Take your pants off.'' Dave shouts and runs to the bathroom. You comply, and after a few seconds he comes back with a cold wet towel. He hands it to you and you place it on the burnt red marks.

'' Just sit down.'' Dave pushes your shoulders gently. You sit down on the edge of the bed. He walks to the other side of the bed and pulls out a box from under it. It's filled with t-shirts and pants. He shuffles around for a bit before grabbing a pair and pushing the box back under the bed. He then comes back to you and hands them to you. '' Here, put these on after the burning stops.''

It takes for a while before the pain stops, and you pull the pants on. They're sweatpants that are way too big for you. You tighten the string and tie a knot so they don't fall off. But you still have to step over the pants' legs.

You go sit down on the other side of the bed, where the coffee table is. Dave comes back from the kitchen with two ham-sandwiches and a glass of water. He places them in front of you on the table and sits on the floor opposite you. You look at the plate for a while. You don't even remember when someone had made you food, or even cared about you to the length of letting you sleep in their bed.

'' Come on, eat.'' Dave nods towards the plate. You hesitantly take one of the sandwiches and take a bite. It tastes really good compared to the food you usually eat. You could compare this sandwich to a five star meal at a fancy Italian restaurant. A sandwich made by this guy you met yesterday.

As you eat, Dave starts to ask you questions: '' so I was going to ask you yesterday about this, but you kinda fainted. Why are you doing porn?'' He looks you straight in the eye. You shudder and stay quiet. '' You don't want to talk about it?'' You shake your head. ''Oh… Okay. So I know that your name's John and that you have a bad health and that you give the best blowjobs. But I'll ask you: how old are you and what's your favorite movie?'' Dave is throwing questions in your face.

You swallow and answer him in a quiet voice. '' I'm 20. And I like Nic Cage movies…'' You continue with your eating. Just now you noticed how hungry you've been for a long time.

''Nic Ca…OhGod. Okay then. Cool. So what do you like to eat?'' Dave smirks. You get the feeling he doesn't like Nic Cage so much. He is like the only good thing in your life. When you were small you watched Nic Cage with your family.

''I don't really eat that much. Just leftovers. I'm fine with anything.''

''I can see that…'' Dave says sounding a bit sad. You are quiet for the rest of the time you eat. After you're done Dave stands up and goes to the bathroom. It takes a few moments for him to find what he's looking for, and he throws it to you. You grab the towel and stand up walking up to Dave.

'' You take a shower first. I'll clean up your clothes so give them to me. '' He holds his hands open in front of him and you shyly start to strip. You hand him your shirt and the pants, leaving on your boxer. No way were you going to give them to Dave. Then you walk past him to the bathroom and he closes the door. '' Just use whatever you need.'' and then you're alone in his bathroom.

DAVE'S POV

You let out a sigh of relief. You don't have to look at John's bruised and scarred body anymore. You just feel terrible when you see him like that. It's insane really how he makes you so protective over him in such a short time. Maybe it is because he's so skinny, so small, so cute and so delicate. Like a flower too shy to bloom. You feel sad for him. There is definitely something wrong with his head too. And it is caused by someone beating him. It was just too miserable.

You go to the kitchen, where the washing machine is. It is the only thing along the refrigerator, which you got with the apartment. It is good, otherwise you wouldn't have clean clothes.

You put John's clothes in and then decide your shirt needs washing too, and take it off stuffing it in as well. Then you turn it on wishing John hadn't gotten in the shower yet, or there would be a rush of hot water.

Then you check the refrigerator. You check if you have enough food and apple juice and all that. Everything's still good. Then you go a make the bed. The sounds of the shower and the washing machine filling the air.

Now that you think about it, John is the only person that has been in your apartment. That makes you smile for some reason. You lay down on the bed and turn the TV on. You flip through the channels. On one channel there is actually a rerun of national treasure and ironically you start watching it. Making stupid comments in your head you laugh.

Then the bathroom door opens and out comes a dripping wet John with the huge towel wrapped around him. He has his glasses on and his dark hair is hanging on the sides of his face. He blushes under your stare. '' My clothes?''

''They're in the washing machine. Just grab something from the boxer under here.'' You point under the bed standing up and going to the steamy bathroom. '' I'm gonna shower now so just watch your beloved Nic for a while.'' You swear you saw a spark of happiness on his face, and after you close the door you hear the volume going up

* * *

_**Every time you review I get a reminder to write, so please do. I know there are people reading this.*creepy stare* **_

_**Anyway thanks for 30 fucking follows. Thank you! **_


	7. Chapter 7 A nice day

''Okay. Gimmie the money so I can go pick up my baby.'' Dave says to Eridan. You are currently at the Amor-industries. Dave and you went there so he could get his money and then pick up his bike. You walked there, but the way didn't seem so long when you were talking to Dave.

''Yes yes. Just give me a moment.'' Eridan says as he's rummaging around his wallet. He picks out a few 100 dollar bills and hands them to Dave. '' Thank you.'' he says sarcastically and turns away to leave. He grabs his helmet from the floor and places his arm around your shoulder to guide you out. Before he pushes you through the door you turn to wave goodbye to Eridan who smiles back at you.

''You know...'' Dave turns to you as you walk to downtown.'' About what you said yesterday in the showers...'' He starts but you stop him.'' I don't want to talk about it.'' Your blushing face ruining your stern tone.

''Yeah...Thought so.'' Dave says quietly. '' But I want you to know that you can talk to me. This might sound weird since we just met yesterday but I feel protective over you. So please tell me if you have something on your mind.''

You feel somehow relieved. Someone actually cares about you. You don't really know if it will lead you anywhere near recovering. At least that's what your doctors are talking about. Recovering. You don't feel sick. You can't find anything wrong in yourself that you need to recover from. If you don't count the guilt and pain. In which case yes, you need to recover. But the pain is all you have. You don't know what you would do if there was no guilt. Nothing to feel. You wouldn't feel alive. If this was even living.

You don't talk for the rest of the way to the repair shop. You have to go through a door next to a big garage door. Inside it smells like gasoline and exhaust gas. Dave goes straight to the counter. You stay near the door looking at all the nicely painted bikes and cars. When you were young you wanted to have your own car. You still do but you don't have the money or the courage to tell your uncle about it.

Dave waves for you to come with him. You comply and you go to the left side of the hall. There Dave goes straight to what you suppose is his bike. He checks out the repaired parts and smirks happily. The guy from the counter goes over to him. They talk a bit and then Dave hands him the bills he just got from Eridan.

''John! Come here.'' Dave calls to you and you walk over to him. '' Here. Hold this for a sec?'' He hands you the helmet and takes hold of the bike's handlebar. He then pushes it to the big garage door, which is being opened for him. You follow Dave out and you stop on the parking lot. '' Put it on'' Dave says to you as he starts the engine.

When you just stare at him he sighs. " Come on. Don't you wanna go home already?"

You stare at him for a second. " But then you won't have a helmet. It's dangerous..." You say but Dave just laughs. " Aw. Come on. I promise to drive safely. Okay, dude?"

You sigh but put the helmet on your head. Dave hops on the bike and you go after him. You really have no idea how you are supposed to sit. " Uhm. Where do I hold on?." You ask shyly. " Just hold on to me." You can hear Dave smirking but you don't really care. You really don't want to fall off so you just wrap your arms around Dave's waist.

"You ready?" Dave starts driving slowly forward and after you nod ( which he probably didn't actually see ) he lifts his legs up and drives to the road. As you feel yourself slipping, you press yourself against Dave's back and tighten your grip.

After a while you hear Dave almost shouting to you. " So where do you live?" You shout back your home address and he puts on more speed.

You close your eyes and beg for nothing to happen on the way. You were the one with the helmet and you crashed Dave would be the one getting hurt. You wouldn't be able to bear that on top of all the other things.

When you finally arrive at your house Dave gets off first. You take the helmet off and Place it hanging from the handlebar. Then Dave just lifts you off the bike. He fixes your hair a bit and then smirks at you. "See you next time Egbert"

You walk to the front door. You can see your uncle looking at you from the window and you flinch. You know whats coming.

As you open the door you hear Dave driving off. You close the door and take your shoes off as your uncle comes towards you.

He starts shouting: " Where the hell have you been, huh?! You know they came this morning and you hadn't brought the money! What am I supposed to do with you?!" He lifts you up by the collar and then throws you to the wall. You slide down and as you are trying to get up he kicks you in you stomach. You cough and before you are able to catch your breath he pulls you up by your hair. " We wouldn't even have this problem if it wasn't for you! It's your fault they died! You were selfish and look where they are now. Dead! You useless piece of shit. You don't deserve to carry our family name!" He punches you on your left side making you fall over. You cover your head with your arms as he starts kicking you in the back. " You're useless!" He finally shouts at you and then walks away.

You take a moment for the pain to face and then try to push yourself up. Somehow you manage and go to your room. And even though it was only 4 o'clock, you go to sleep. Hoping for tomorrow be as nice as today.

* * *

**Okay yes I know. Short chapter again. I'm trying to make them longer like the first one but I've been lacking inspiration. And From now on I'll try to upload once a week. Not too sure what day but probably on the weekend when I have time.**

**And again I just want to thank you for reading! And remember what I said about the reviews people!**


	8. Chapter 8 Not in the script DaveKarkat

**PLEASE READ! **

**So this chapter has nothing to do with the actual plot so feel free to skip this one****. BUT if you want to read this smutty chapter please be aware that this is completely Dave/Karkat. Yes I know this is a John/Dave fic but It would be stupid for Dave to only get to do scenes with John, right?**

**WARNING: COMPLETE SMUT**

**WARNING: KARKAT/DAVE**

* * *

"Do I really have to do this?" You ask Eridan. "I mean. Are the handcuffs really necessary?"

You are standing in a bathrobe in front of a king sized bed. Tavros and Gamzee are setting up lights and cameras as John and Terezi are placing rose pedals on the bed.

It's been a month since you took John home. This is your second filming session with you acting. Till now you've only been helping on set, but since you got rid of your cast Eridan decided to make you do a scene. You got a bit of money with that but you really need this.

"Of course! It's about the mood you know. People like to watch guys like you being handled by guys like him." Eridan points at Karkat, who is currently getting his hair done by Vriska You aren't sure if you like this scenario. It's not like you don't find Karkat attractive. It's just that you know he's with Gamzee. But it's just a job, right?

''Ah, Equius. Move that lamp over there!" Eridan shouts to a sweating Equius. Poor guy has been moving furniture and lamps and boxes the whole time you have been there.

"Okay, okay! I'm done. Let go of me already!" Karkat yells at Vriska. Apparently he got hairspray in his eye. " It's gonna get messy anyways. Just leave it!" He stands up from the chair and walks to you.

"So? You ready to get your ass handed to you on silver plate?" Karkat asks you with a smirk on his face. You look down on him and smirk back. "Please. You know I could kick your ass if I wanted to." You glance at Gamzee. "But I think I'll leave it for now. I wouldn't want to hurt your cute little face." You smile.

"Don't call me cute!" Karkat snaps at you.

"Come on Eridan. Get this thing moving. I need to edit it before sunrise." Sollux is standing in the doorway. He has a notebook in his hands and is scribbling something in it. He stays there for a while and after Eridan starts going around making sure every light is in the right place he slowly walks away.

"Okay! Places. Everyone knows what to do? Dave you okay? Great." Eridan sits down on a high chair with a script in his hands. You are sitting on the edge of the bed and Karkat on the other side of the set. He drops his bathrobe and throws it to Vriska "Sound. And rolling." Gamzee and Tavros walk over to where Karkat is and start filming.

You swallow as you take in the situation. You're about to be cuffed to a bed. Karkat is wearing knee-high socks with garters and an unbuttoned white dress shirt, while you're only in your boxers. He has a riding crop in his hand.

"Action!"

Karkat's expression turned into a perverted one. He bit his lip and smirked. "You've been a bad boy." He says in a mean tone. He walks to you and slides the crop under your chin. You stare him in the eye as he circles around you going behind you on the bed. "Can you tell me what you did, hmm?" He whispers in you ear. He kneels down behind you and takes hold of both sides of the crop so it's gently strangling you.

You look up to the ceiling. "Why don't you tell _me?_" You smirk. He lets go of your neck and smacks you in the ribs with the crop. "Don't fuck with me." He stands up and circles around you. He straddles your hips and you back up towards the head of the bed. He crawls after you until you almost reach the wall.

Karkat pushes you down and sits on your abdomen. He reaches to the nightstand and picks out a pair of leather handcuffs. He smirks pervertedly. He then takes hold of your wrists and tightens the cuffs around them cuffing you to the headboard. You tug at them and grunt.

"Do you wanna tell me?" Karkat places the crop on the bed and slides his hands down your sides. He starts sucking on your neck with his ass in the air.

You notice Tavros circling the bed with the camera.

You let out a breath as Karkat starts biting your neck going down to your navel."I don't have anything to tell you."You say a bit out of breath. He lifts his eyes to yours and stares at you as he bites the band of your boxers tugging at it. The boxers slide down a bit revealing your hardening organ. Karkat slides his tongue from the base to the tip, while sliding the boxers off.

"Are you sure?" He whispers with his lips touching the base of your dick his eyes never leaving yours. You feel yourself hardening but push down your desire and stick to the script. " I am."

"That's too bad." Karkat slides his nails over your tip and straddles your chest. His own member twitching right before your face. You lick your lips and breath out.

"you're starting to piss me off, you know that?" Karkat reaches to the nightstand again. This time taking out a bottle of lube. He flips the bottle open and reaches behind himself. He squirts lube on your stomach and finally on your dick. You hiss at the cold feeling.

He then closes the bottle and throws it somewhere. He starts moving his hips down your body. Smearing the lube all over both of you. Once he reaches your member, he starts rubbing his ass against it. You grunt as your tips slips over his twitching hole and as he slides your tip inside you moan and tug at the restraints.

Karkat lets out a long moan and straightens his back pushing you deeper. As you are being sheathed completely you feel the ring of muscles tightening and the hotness of Karkat's insides. You start trashing and pulling at the restraints.

"Aah! Oh god... You're so big." Karkat is moaning on top of you. He moves way too slowly to please you. The missing piece is Karkat leaning down to lap at your chest.

And that's it. You pull at the cuffs as hard as you can and they rip off. You know this isn't in the script but you just can't help yourself.

Karkat yelps as you grab his ass. You bend you knees and prop your feet on the bed so it's easy for you to thrust into him. You notice the surprise on the crews faces.

"Aah! Oww. Huaah!" Karkat moans. He grabs at your hair and bites on your neck trying to muffle his moans. You grunt and suck on his earlobe.

You notice that Karkat is feeling a bit of pain by the way he moans. You could tell from experience. So you lift his ass up a bit and move around a bit and thrust yourself back in.

"Ughaaayaah! Aah!" Karkat's back curves and he moans loudly. You know you hit something good. You smile and continue thrusting at an amazingly fast pace. You grunt and moan quietly as Karkat's muscles are twitching around you. His dick is dripping precum on your abdomen as it's being rubbed between you two.

"You're so tight... I'm gonna cum." You whisper into his ear. You squeeze his ass tighter.

"Oh god! Aaghhuah! I'm...I'm cumming! CummingghhhaaAAH!" Karkat's whole body twitches as cum is oozing out of him. It doesn't take long till you cum too with a loud grunt. You feel the cum ooze out of his hole and down your balls. You ride both of your orgasms out and then flop down on the bed. Both of you are out of breath but Karkat still reaches up to place a gentle kiss on your lips. After that he just flops down on top of you.

"Aaand cut!" Eridan claps his hands and Tavros turns the camera off. People start taking down the lights.

Gamzee comes to the bed and lifts a completely limp Karkat off of you. He smiles at you. "Dudeee... I've never see anyone break the cuffs before. And you made the poor guy faint." He laughed and walked off towards the showers.

" That was not in the script, but god was it hot! Good job!" Eridan complimented you from his director's-chair.

You slide your fingers through your sweaty hair and laugh at yourself. Who knew you were such a beast at gay sex.

* * *

**I was lazy so I'll write more drama and romance next week.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me to write :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Can I borrow John for tonight?

**Random time jump. I just wanted to write fluff after all the smut. :3 ****_Teehee_**

**And ****if you skipped the last chapter then I will tell you that it has been over a month and Dave did a scene with Karkat and Dave doesn't have his cast anymore.**

* * *

DAVE'S POV

Eridan gives you 3 hundred-bills and smiles at you. "There you go, you little beast. Now get out of my house!"

"Okay, okay. See ya!" You shout back at him as you're going back to your motorcycle.

Today is the deadline for your debt to Michael Powell. Actually you figured his last name is actually Egbert. You seriously can't believe he is related to do you know? Because when you took John home, he was staring at you quite angrily. The little puppy you know cannot be imagined at the same frame with the bastard.

You put the helmet on and drive along the road, trying to remember the way to John's house. Luckily you do, and park on the driveway of the old house. It's getting pretty late. The sun is setting behind the small house and if it wasn't a monsters nest you could even call it somehow beautiful.

You walk to the front door and start knocking a beat on it. But then you are rudely interrupted by an angry looking Michael. "Sup?" You smirk at him. He apparently can't read the atmosphere and keeps on his frown.

"What do you want?" He snaps at you. You try to get in but his grip stays tightly on the door handle.

"Well I figured you'd want the money I _owe_ you." You take the bills out of your pocket and hold them up when he tries to grab them. " Could I please borrow John for the night? You'll get your money after that." You smile.

_That sounded so wrong!_ You laugh to yourself.

He sighs but complies calling for "brat" and then angrily letting you in. John's shadow appears from one of the rooms and then finally he comes out. He stops in surprise. He looks like he's been asleep. His clothes all crooked and hair sticking up. And to make him more irresistibly cute, his flushed cheeks and sleepy eyes.

"Hi there. I figured you had nothing to do, so wanna come with me?" You ask the terrified boy. "No need to be so scared." You laugh.

"Get in here!" Michael snapped at John making him jump and then waddle his way to his uncle. " You go with this guy. You don't have to come back. Ever." Michael takes the money from you and walks to the living room.

John looks up at you with glistening eyes and now you realize he isn't wearing glasses. And his eyes look so much more bigger and brighter without the shadow of the glasses. He comes closer to you looking you straight in the eyes. You see a small cut on the corner of his right eye. After a while his facial expression changes. He looks relieved.

"I'll just grab my sweater." John said quietly and walked slowly back to his room. After a while he came back, pulling a purple sweater over his head. "okay. Let's go?" John seems eager to get out of the house.

"What about your glasses?" You ask but he shakes his head. "They...Broke." John looks down.

"Okay then. Come on." You open the door and nod for John to go first. You glance at his ass before following after him, smirking.

You walk to your bike and offer him the helmet. When he was about to refuse, you stop him:" Look. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't really care for myself so just take it, okay?" He nods. " Good boy." you smile.

He plops the helmet on and you lift him on the bike. Then you climb on yourself and make sure John holds tightly on your waist. Then you start the vehicle and drive off.

"Where are we going?" You hear John ask from behind you.

"You'll see."

His body feels cold but comforting against your back. You have to control yourself from pulling over and just squeezing him till neither of you can breathe.

The streetlights are flashing by as you drive to the park you used to go as a kid.

You park on the old parking lot before the woods. You hop off and lift John down. He takes his helmet off and you start laughing. As he stares at you questioning why you are laughing.

You support your hands on your knees and just pat his head flattening most of the hair. "It's nothing. Let's go!"

You start walking on the path which leads through the woods. John stops for a second but then runs after you. He walks right behind you looking quite scared.

You reach your hand to his and pull him forward so he's walking next to you. "It's not that scary is it? It's the same place in the dark as in the light."

"But I've never been here..." He whispers as he squeezes your hand tighter.

You feel like hugging him again, but don't want to scare him, so the both of you walk in silence for a while. The only light is the distant streetlights. The silence isn't awkward. And neither are your hands intertwined together. At least not for you.

"You know, I used to come here all the time when I was younger. Bro always wanted me to learn how to climb a tree." You look John in the eyes. "Come." You start dragging him off the path and leading him to the woods. He protest a bit at first, but as he sees how confident you are about going this way, he just follows along.

You come to an old oak. It's branches are thick and steady looking. You glance at John and then start climbing up. You don't go too high so John would be able to follow you.

"I can't climb." John shakes his head. You hold your hand out to him. " I'll pull you up. Come on."

He takes hold of your hand and you lift his light body up. His feet dangling in the air. He stands on a branch just below the one you are sitting on, and he sits down next to you. You place your hand around his back and take hold of the branch trying to make him more comfortable.

"Why did you want me to come with you? I mean I'm not complaining. I'm happy to get out of the house." John looks down at his feet.

You smile and answer him with an "I'm not really sure."

"Why exactly did you take that kind of a job?I already know that you have rent and that you owe money, but why not work somewhere else?" John seems more talkative.

"Well. I'm really picky about the stuff I want to do, so I refuse to work at any kind of store or cafe. And I do get some money out of the beats I've made but because I had to sell my turntables I can't really do that anymore. But the first thing I do when I have some extra money is buy aviator shades and turntables."

* * *

**This chapter cuts short... Sorry bout that but I just can't write anymore right now...**

**Review if you want more!**


	10. Chapter 10 Are you okay?

**Yes, this took too long. Yes, it is short. And yes, I am sorry. But here you go!**

* * *

JOHN'S POV

It is silent for a moment, but then you ask him without thinking: "Can I hear the beats you've made?"

Dave doesn't say anything. You look at him in the eyes and there you can see something. Some emotion you can't quite put your finger on. He just shrugs and says: "Maybe one day." He smiles at you. "If you tell me something about yourself that no one else knows."

You smile at him with sadness in your eyes. The things no one else knows about are your memories, thoughts, feelings. And you don't think you'd be able to tell about them to anyone. For now at least. "Maybe one day..."

You feel something dripping on your face. And then on your arm. And then you hear the rain dripping on leaves and grass. Dave notices it and pulls you closer to himself and the trunk where the branches are thicker. A warm feeling spreads through you and you suddenly feel sleepy. This is the first time in months that you have felt so calm.

"Just sleep." Dave whispers to you and you let the calm feeling wash over you.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up. The rain stopped." You hear a voice from far away. You open your eyes and Dave is staring at you with his hands still around you. You nod and stand up on the branch below you. Dave does the same but jumps to the ground.

"I'll catch you." He's holding his arms out to you and you hesitate a bit before jumping in his arms.

Then something doesn't feel right. You can't see. Well you don't have your glasses, but there's seriously something wrong.

"You okay?" Dave is concerned.

"Yeah...I guess." You answer him as he puts you down. You stand for a second but then the world starts spinning. Your head is pounding and you can't hold your balance. Just before you fall, you feel Dave's strong hand around your forearm. Then everything is black.

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"I'm not too sure. We need to keep an eye on him for a while longer."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"A few days maybe. We need to be sure there isn't any serious damage. A human is fragile, you know?"

"I guess..."

"Okay. I have to go run the tests now. You stay here and look out for him when he wakes up."

"I will."

Someone takes hold of your left hand. It feels nice and warm. There is a soft mattress under you and a warm blanket over you. You turn your head to where the voices were coming from and as you open your eyes you see a very pale Dave, white walls and a lot of wires and monitors. It's a hospital. It's not your first time being here.

"You look pale..." Your voice comes out silent and rough. Dave smiles at you and reaches out to stroke your cheek. "You should see yourself. You made me so worried."

"I'm sorry..." You feel bad for making him take care of you. "Don't be." He smiles at you. "Do you need something? Water? Another blanket?" You just shake your head:"No...This is enough...What's wrong with me?" Dave takes a deep breath. "Concussion.. You've had it for a while right? Did you hit your head somewhere in these past few days?"

You flinch at the memory of the punches. You nod. "Where? When?" Dave isn't satisfied with your answer but you just close your eyes and shake your head. "It was him right?" Dave snaps. You can see how angry Dave is growing. "Michael?"

You close your eyes and swallow. You hear the chair clattering down as Dave jumps up. He knows. He can't! You don't want the beating to stop. It's all you have. If it's taken away from you, you will be just a shell with no feelings or emotions.

Dave shuffles around the room for a bit before picking the chair up and sitting down. He has his face in his hands trying to calm himself down. You sit up and rest against the soft pillows. You reach out your shaking hand and weakly take hold of his right wrist. "It's okay..." You whisper. He lowers his hands and takes hold of yours bringing it gently up to his lips and kissing it. "Don't say that..." His lips brush against your knuckles as he speaks.

You stay like that for a while but then you feel yourself drifting back to sleep. Dave squeezes your hand gently and the last thin you hear as you fall asleep is Dave quietly whispering: "I'm gonna look after you."


	11. Chapter 11 He seems much more forward

**So I thought I would have more time to write during the holiday, but I ended up just slacking around not doing anything. Sorry. **

**From now on I'll just update when I get a chapter** **done**.

**Sorry again but here it is, I wrote something good(I think) as an apology :)**

* * *

You shut the door to your apartment and turn the lights on. You lead John further in holding your hand on his left shoulder to keep him standing steady, though he is trying to tell you not to because it's 'embarrassing' for him. But come on, this guy has a fucking concussion. You're not gonna let him walk by himself, 'cause you're pretty sure he would be kissing the floor in less than 10 seconds. Which is inappropriate for him to be doing at his age.

"Why am I here, and not at home?" John asks you trying to turn around to face you, but you gently push him forward. You sigh. "Because I'm not taking you back to that devil's nest." Hopefully for good, you continue in your head. "Just sit down. I'll get you some water, okay?" John flops down on your messy bed.

You come back with a glass of water and painkillers. You try to hand them to John but he's just staring at the wall behind you. You poke his cheek."Dude." He slowly moves his eyes up to you and then he takes hold of the glass with shaky hands. You go to the other side of the bed and shut the curtains.

"You know, I'm only here when I'm not feeling good. Don't you like me enough to just invite me over? Am I annoying? I probably am, aren't I?" John babbles quietly. He seems much more forward when his head isn't working correctly. Nothing wrong with that, though.

"What? Of course not. I...actually like you a lot." A lot in some way you don't quite understand. "Don't worry about it sweetie." You smirk and sit down next to him. " Come on. Swallow them." You tell him guiding his hand holding the pills to his mouth. He pops the pills in his mouth and slowly raises the glass of water to his lips and swallows them down.

"What time is it?" John asked turning to look you straight in the eyes. You shift your gaze to the clock on the right corner of the TV. "It's past midnight." You return to look in John's eyes. "You should go to sleep." It takes a while for him to answer. Then he nods, "Yeah..." but doesn't make a move to lay down. He places the glass on the coffee table never letting his gaze stray from you eyes. You must be lost in his eyes when you don't notice him placing a hand on your thigh and leaning forward. Only when you feel his lips press onto yours, you wake up to reality. Though there was nothing wrong with that and you grab his waist deepening the kiss. He releases a deep breath through his nose and raises his hands to your neck. You slip your tongue out of your mouth sliding it over the smaller boys lower lip. At the same time you're pulling him to your lap and he gladly complies straddling your hips.

When John opens his mouth to let you in he shifts his hands to your shoulders and starts pushing you down. Oh no. No you're not gonna tolerate that. You're a man! So, when your back hits the bed you spin both of you around so now you are on top of John. He moans quietly as you slip your hand under his shirt sliding the fabric over his stomach. You deepen the kiss by taking hold of his hair and pulling his head back. His mouth opens wider and roll your tongue over his.

Your breaths are getting faster and finally you have to pull back to take breath. You don't give John much time though and attack his neck nuzzling and kissing his jawline. As you suck on his throat you can feel the vibrations when he moans for you. His hands are in your hair, pulling you when you nibble his neck gently.

You push his shirt all the way up and over his head and to the other side of the room. You lick down his neck to his chest and suck on his nipples, which feels weird to do to a guy since to you it didn't do anything. Don't ask why you tried. But then you notice John biting his lip with his hands in his hair letting out silent moans, and figure that this guy has to have some girl in him. Though he doesn't have boobs, which is a good thing, cause that would be fucking weird. Getting off topic now, okay.

As you switch to the other nipple and start tugging it with your teeth, his hands go around your neck and slide along your back to take hold of your shirt and pulling on it. You sit up and pull the shirt off all the way and throwing it somewhere. You smirk down at John and as he's busy blushing you get off of him and open your belt. He blushes even more and starts scooting further on the bed either to make room for you or run away. Either way doesn't matter to you right now. It's already going down and there's no stopping it.

You take hold of his leg with your other hand and with the other you pop open the button on his pants. You then grab both his legs and lift them up over your left shoulder. With your right hand you slap his ass gently and pull his pants off, your eyes never leaving his.

'What now?' You think to yourself. You know how to do it, but you don't have any lube and you're pretty sure this guy doesn't have a magic ass that can lubricate itself. 'Oh god. I can't believe I'm actually doing this.'

No other choice. You grab John's thighs and push them down. You're surprised by the fact that they easily bend over his head giving you a great view of his ass. He bites his lip and blushes as you lean down to slide your tongue over his little hole continuing slowly over his balls and shaft. He moans quietly and yelps when you flick your tongue over his slit. This whole time you both have been staring at each other. You back up a bit ghosting over his hole. His eyes close and he lets out a breathy moan when you start gently pushing your tongue inside him. You have a hard time restraining yourself from shoving your pulsing dick inside him and fucking him until he's weeping your name on the floor. Maybe later.

"M-more... Touch me more...Ahh" John moans. And of course you have no other choice but to comply. Seriously. Who could resist that whimpering voice and the blushing cheeks.

You roll your tongue over his hole once more and then slide it over his member to the tip. You slide it halfway in you mouth and John moans quietly. Then for some reason you have an urgent need to stick your fingers in his ass. You push your middle finger past the ring of muscles slowly moving it further in as your tongue is slipping all over his shaft. You push in another and start scissoring them inside him. His dick twitches and he turns into a babbling mess. Hands in his hair and moans getting louder pleading you to go faster.

"Aah! I'm...I'm coming!" With a loud moan John's hot cum splashes into your mouth his hole twitching around your fingers. You swallow his cum and pull your fingers and mouth away letting his legs down on the bed.

Before you even get the chance to sit down someone grabs you by the neck pulling you backwards into a strong chest. You recognize him immediately. "Bro, you fucker! Let go!" You're trashing in his strong grip. " Hey lil' man. I didn't know you were gay! I did have my doubts though..." Bro finally let's you go and you turn to John who looks like a scared bunny.

"Hey, this is my bro..." You don't get the opportunity to finish your sentence because John is already on his feet wobbling towards the bathroom holding a hand over his mouth. The door bangs shut and you can hear him gagging and vomiting. You completely forgot the concussion. Goddammit.

"I have a feeling he didn't like that." Bro slaps your back and laughs.

This sucks...

* * *

**Lastly, as always, thanks for reading. You guys are awesome!**


End file.
